


Riding with the King

by Potttterhead



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potttterhead/pseuds/Potttterhead
Summary: I am not really satisfied with this, but I am posting it anyway because of the massive positive feedback I have received on my omorashi fics. I hope you enjoy!As always - disclaimer: I don't own Tolkiens characters or universe. AND massive omorashi-warning.Please comment your thoughts on this, I would like the feedback. And please, if you have any suggestions or requests for scenarios, let me know since I am beginning to run out of ideas! :)Summary:A refugee from the burned down Lake-town is rescued by the retreating company from the Woodland Realm. The young woman is ordered to ride with the king and soon realises that even he - the magnificent king - is subject to trivial yet pressing needs.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

For some reason unbeknown to me I was asked to ride with the elven king himself. I didn’t like the idea. The king was timid and cold, and it was common knowledge in Lake-town where I was from, that he was ill-tempered. The very idea of sharing a saddle with him for the long day journey to the woodland realm didn’t seem appealing.

I tried my best to reason with the guard who conveyed the order. I tried to forward the idea, that it was much more suited that I rode in the back as the refugee I was. Apparently the king would have none of it. He insisted to have me ride with him on the magnificent elk to ensure my safety. The people of Lake-town and the Woodland realm were allies. We traded goods with each other and were therefor economically dependant on each other. Yet I couldn’t see the necessity for me to ride with the king.

I was no highborn and of no apparent political significance. I was just a mortal woman from Lake-town. My town was burned to the ground. Most of the people with it. I hadn’t followed the survivors to Dale, instead I intended to go south towards Rohan. I had been unconscious with fatigue when the elven party had found me. They were returning to their realm after the battle of five armies and was therefor also travelling south.

King Thranduil extended his hand to me. I took it reluctantly and he practically dragged me onto the elk. The saddle was comfortable but only large enough for both of us if we sat close. I wasn’t excited about the prospect of almost sitting in Thranduil’s lap. “Lord Thranduil, I am grateful for your aid, but I am no weak maid. I can ride a horse on my own”. I wanted to preserve some integrity. I feared that I somehow was to be used politically, since the king wanted me near him. “You will ride with me, and nothing else is to be said about the matter”.

################

I noticed Thranduil shift in his seat behind me after just a couple of hours. I had been completely lost in though, but the movement stirred my attention. I could feel every movement he made because we were sitting as close as we were. It was the first time he had moved in hours. I didn’t think more of it until I could feel his thighs tightening around me. He was spooned around me, his legs aligned with mine and his arms wrapped around me to hold the reins.

He seemed to be getting warmer, it was almost too much to sit this close to him wrapped in my woollen coat. His muscles tightened around me once more. His legs clenched around me so tightly that it hurt me. “Please, my lord. You are hurting me”. He seemed stunned for a moment, but soon realised that he was clenching me. He released his grip of me and I took in a deep breath.

He shifted in his seat again. This time he thrust his hips forwards resulting in his crotch pressing against my backside. It was strange and I really hoped that it was unintentional. I couldn’t comprehend why his was moving around like that, and I dreaded for a brief moment that he was trying to seduce me. I tried to shift forward in the saddle to remove myself from the heat and proximity of him.

I heard him grump slightly as I moved around in the saddle. I was basically sitting on top of him, so I had probably been the one to squeeze him this time. “Please be still, miss” he asked. I obeyed and gave up. Thranduil hissed slightly when fell back in the saddle and I leaned back against him. I felt a hand on my back as he tried to push me forward. “I am sorry, my lord” I hastily said. He didn’t answer and I merely felt his warm breath on my neck. It was a bit rapid considering the pace of the ride. Some time after he trust forward towards me again. Again I felt his body press against mine, but I didn’t try to remove myself this time.

I could feel his entire body tense behind me and I realised that something was off with the king. His breathing sounded strained and his entire exterior was stiff. I tried to take a look back to watch his face. I wriggled around in his lap and saw the pained grimace that flew over his features as I moved. He hissed and pushed me off him again.

I realised that the problem probably was, that I was sitting on top of his bladder. I turned around again to face forward again and heard a faint moan escape him as I once again pressed on his bladder. I didn’t really know how to behave. It was strange enough to have the great elven king sat behind me in such close proximity. It was ever stranger now that I know that he was had to pee. Neither of us said anything for the next hour.


	2. Chapter 2

The king shared a couple of words with a guard. They discussed the route and estimated the time of arrival. Apparently it was only about two hours until we would arrive at the palace. The guard rode off again and I felt the king wince violently behind me. Two hours seemed an awfully long time in his state, and I wondered why he didn’t just stop. 

Apparently it was not done. His breathing was getting aggravated and so was the shifts. I gained all of my courage and asked him if he was in pain. I didn’t know how else to put the question. I wanted to question his constant shifting, but of course I couldn’t ask the king directly if he had to relief himself.

“I am perfectly fine” he said, and ended the brief conversation. I knew that it was a lie, but I had heard of elven pride, and apparently being proud meant being stoic to an elf. To manifest the lie Thranduil removed one hand from the rein. Even though the hand disappeared behind my back and out of my field of vision, I could sense that he used it to squeeze his crotch just behind me.

It was probably no more than one hour until we would arrive, but I still found myself wondering if the king planned to hold his bladder until then. It seemed an impossible task. Even though it wasn’t my bladder, I could tell that Thranduil was absolutely bursting. 

He jerked forward once more and his breath caught in his throat with an almost inaudible whimper. The movement resulted in me sitting on his bladder once more and I lifted myself in the saddle to give him room. Thranduil regained some his composure, but apparently couldn’t deny his body a last squirm. I tried to arrange myself in a way that I could press against him, but not stress his bladder. 

He understood what I was doing, and then realised that I knew of his predicament. “Thank you” he breathed deeply, and I could feel it on my neck. “Let me take the rein, my lord”. I could tell that he hesitated, but eventually laid the rein in my lap. His other hand disappeared out of my vision to assist the other. 

“Can I help you, my lord?” I asked, hoping that I somehow could alleviate the situation even more. His breath caught in his throat again, and he answered after swallowing hard. “No, miss… or, yes. You can sit very, very still”. I nodded my head. “Why don’t we pause, Lord Thranduil?”. He sighed deeply and replied, “It is not custom to do so on trips as short as this”. It didn’t make sense to me so I continued, “But, my lord… clearly you need to”. He confirmed by shifting again. 

We were quiet for a long time. I followed the king’s breath to keep my mind occupied, and the king himself was undoubtedly preoccupied. He was constantly shifting in his seat but he aligned the movement with the elk’s trot, and I could tell that he also used the rhythm to press his lower half against me for friction. 

Every jolt the elk made pressed a low moan out from between Thranduil’s lips, and the sound made my neck tickle. The king held the rein again, but only with a single fisted hand that rested across my lap. The other hand was still clenched against my lower back. 

He hissed out loud, and I felt him stiffen and lean against me. I sat as still as possible and felt a wet warm sensation soon after. It was seeping through the back of my dress from where I was pressed against him. I held my breath and could tell that he did as well. He drew in a shaky breath after only a short moment. It must have been just a small lapse of control. I was sure that the wet spot on my behind wasn’t bigger than a cups diameter. I had definitely felt it, and I knew exactly what had happened. But seemingly the king had regained control.

“This can’t be happening to me. I won’t accept it. I can’t believe it…” he drawled silently. He was frantic now. His breathing was hollow and hectic, and moans tickled my neck even more regularly. I almost wanted him to just let go. I seemed meaningless to hold on. I didn’t know the forests but even I could tell, that he wouldn’t be able to make it to a palace and then inside that palace. 

His breath hitched and I felt the wetness between us enlarge. It was warm, and this time the king didn’t manage to control the stream until after several long seconds. He was trembling when it stopped, and he held his breath. After another few seconds he let the breath out in an upset groan. The sound surprised me, and so did the warmth that flowed into my clothing. It wasn’t restrained or hesitant this time. It was insisting and strong. The wetness spread rapidly, and I was in no doubt that the king had lost complete control.

His breathing was rapid and his entire body sagged against mine. He was heavy. “My lo…” I managed to say before I was quieted with a simple whispered command. “Stay quiet”. He took another shaky breath and added, “please”. He rested his forehead briefly on my shoulder. I felt sympathetic for him even though he was a stranger to me. His stream was obviously still going strong. I kept quiet and waited for his bladder to be empty.

He kept going for some time, and we were soaked when he was empty. The stream had saturated my dress completely and the wetness had travelled down my skirts. The front of my clothes were still dry, but we sat close enough in the saddle that it could go unnoticed that our clothes were soaked. He must have had to go beyond belief. 

“I must apologise, miss” Thranduil whispered again from behind me, “I promise you, that you will receive a set of new garments of elvish silk from my court”. I didn’t really know how to answer. The situation was already unreal but now it was bordering surreal. I just nodded my head.


End file.
